


Pearl hatchlings ❤️

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Polypearls [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Embarrassing questions, Era three gems, Gemlings, Going home from homeworld, Multi, baby pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Oh my stars they are so adorable.Both a Sequel and prequel to pearl gemlingsAnd Steven has embarrassing questions





	1. New life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerMisty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/gifts), [Tweeterbirbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweeterbirbs/gifts).



> Gemlings are adorable especially pearls

Everyone is halfway home from homeworld with every single gem egg and suddenly one egg in blue’s arms hatches into a mini blue pearl with a gem on the chest and she made sure to let everyone know that she’s here by peeping very loudly.

——-  
One hour of lightspeed later and everyone arrives on earth at night and everyone steps out carefully with the nest boxes of gem eggs and blue carrying a crying blue pearl gemling.

——  
“Okay everyone I think it’s best if the gemlings stay in our personal rooms.” Pearl announced.  
Garnet, you can watch over the sapphire and ruby eggs, Amethyst and family can keep the amethyst eggs and the pearl eggs will be staying in my room with blue and yellow.

Can’t the eggs stay in the living room? Steven asked pearl.

No Steven, once the eggs hatch they will be very loud and you won’t get any sleep for a very long time.

It’s okay ,maybe when they’re older we can all hang out later. 

“..so does anyone know which egg is what?” Connie comments holding a newly hatched chirping green pearl with a gem on her stomach.

“She’s adorable!” Steven announces.

To answer your question Connie about the eggs,  
it’s gem instinct to know. Yellow pearl comments. while you, Steven and pink diamond was saying goodbye to the diamonds We all arranged the eggs in different boxes labeled era three.

“It’s getting late Steven and Connie needs to go home.”  
Garnet announced.

Bye everyone! 

“Hey poly pearls I have several questions about the eggs?” Steven asks the pearls.

 

“We promise to tell you In the morning Steven. Blue answers.”


	2. Embarrassing questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl where do gemlings come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amusement of this chapter

Morning came before everyone knew it...well except Steven who was very excited to get answers about gemlings and eggs and there he was knocking on the temple door until blue pearl open the door.

“Hi blue can I come in?” 

“Of course Mr. universe, pearl is checking on the eggs and the newly hatched gemlings.” 

“Blue you’re no longer a servant” you can call me Steven now we’re on earth. Steven replies walking into the room then stops to see yellow pearl chasing duckling sized baby multi colored pearls in the pools.

———

Peep peep!

“Come back here and listen to your superiors!” Yellow shouts. “Oh hello....Steven was it? “ I suppose it’s morning now...I didn’t notice because we were busy waiting on the eggs to hatch and making sure they were in good health.

“All night are you serious!”

 

“Well Steven, gemlings are more tougher to raise than human children.” Pearl said appearing from the water with a baby blue pearl and yellow pearl in her arms.  
These two are adorable yet trouble makers.

“Pearl can you tell me where gemlings come from?” Steven begs. “Like where’s their parents?” “What do gemlings eat?” “Can they imprint on me as their big brother?”

 

“The question of where is their parents is we don’t know exactly.” Yellow answers. We were only eggs, when we were separated from our parents...and the same goes for the older generations before us.

I’m sorry for your losses pearls.

As for the eating thing, we don’t need actual food like humans. Blue said we eat crystals or Mineral rocks ,but for us pearls we Get the minerals from the water.  
I remember sitting in a bucket every time I was hungry and blue Diamond would set me down in there 5 times a day until I was 20 years old.

“ Why were you in a bucket and not in a pool room?”

Because Steven, I and all the others were taken from the hatchery when we were born and imprinted on those who we first saw as our masters.

As for bigger gem they need more food than smaller gems. Yellow says.

“How gemlings are created is by two gems of the same gem, different gems or in the old days machines....like humans are doing these days. Pearl comments nervously.

“Wait you’re all female aliens...well sexless really, but are you talking about reproduction like in Jurassic Park?”

“What in stars name is Jurassic Park?” Yellow shouts causing the gemlings in pearl’s arms to run away peeping.

“Yellow, I believe they are the creatures that once roamed the earth before humans.” Blue explains.

“Yeah it’s a really cool movie!” Steven exclaimed in excitement. In the movie the dinosaurs had frog dna, so with that they were able to change their gender and have babies! 

——

“Yes Steven, something like that.” Blue replies smiling.

In my opinion me and blue would be the girls and pearl would be the male in the relationship.

YELLOW! Not in front of Steven! 

“What pearl, he’s 15 human years old and he would have found out sooner or later!

“I’m happy that nothing has changed between us.” Blue laughs.

“So are y’all going to have babies someday?” Steven asks the poly couples.

 

“Umm not for a thousand years and besides we have these adopted gemlings to look after.” Pearl responses.

Peep peep peep!

“Coming siblings!” Steven replies excitedly jumping into the pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still excited for the new episodes

**Author's Note:**

> Poly pearls is literally my most addicting ship.  
> The next chapter Steven asks embarrassing questions


End file.
